Bruises, Rains and Sweater
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because really, it was Evan that deserved so much better (Or as Jared believes).


**Title:** Bruises, Rains and Sweaters

 **Summary:** Because really, it was Evan that deserved so much better (Or as Jared believes).

 **~.~**

 _ **Kinda established relationship (Because I'm responsible, I wrote this before doing our research bye.)**_

 _ **~.~**_

The rain was heavy as it fell around Jared as he trudged towards a familiar neighborhood, his heart as heavy as the rain.

His head was in dissonance as he tried and failed to control the emotions that raged within him. He was angry, so so angry and he hated himself for it. Because he was angry at his father, when he was not supposed to. But god, maybe this time he has the right to be angry, to be selfish, to want to fucking punch his father till his face iwas black and blue.

Jared clenched his jaw as he tried to reign and calm himself down, but with the movement of his face came the sting on his jaw and he was angry again.

The spectacled teen touched the already bruising jaw as a scowl bloomed in his face, burying his icy hands in his pockets.

" _I'm your father Jared listen to me. I know better than you. I know what's best for you."_ Or so he said. But he does not.

" _Get away from that no good boy. He does not deserve. He's a freak and it's a wonder how he even survived up to now. Whatever did you see in that stupid boy huh? No wonder his father left and never contacted them."_

Jared stopped walking and closed his eyes tightly as his head pulsed in the growing headache and the hatred. He tilted his head up, his eyes still close as he let the rain wash over him and bring the tranquility he needs before he retrace his steps and punch that bastard.

The rain calmed him down a degree, but the words, ugly and acrid still resonated within his head.

" _That pathetic boy is a fucking waste of space Jared, leave him and find someone better. Someone who deserves you. Not someone who can't even order his own food. God he should just go and kill himse-"_

And that statement ended there. Because he punched him. Jared punched his father. And his father fucking shoved him the wall and punched him back.

" _I told you, you deserve better! I know better than you! But if you really don't want to listen to your father the go back to that useless boy and be faggots together! And when you regret it and realize that I know better, that I was right don't come running back to me. From now on forget that you have a father."_

And Jared laughed. He laughed and he left his father bewildered, and he was laughing now as the words resonated in his head. Because that man was wrong. He didn't had a father ever since he was six. He didn't know better, he doesn't get to say he knows better, he doesn't get to say he knows what's best for Jared because he doesn't know Jared. The Jared he knew was that kid years ago, who cried for him, who pushes the one person that tries to get close to him, who was an idiot and always, always hurts Evan. That kid was gone, that kid grew up, grew up without a father.

And most of all, he does not deserve better. Evan does.

Jared removed his glasses and wiped it in his shirt. It did nothing but he took comfort at the familiar gesture and faced the familiar house in front of him.

The dark haired boy ambled towards the door and rang the doorbell. No one answered and he did it again, and again and again, and he was crying. Jared leaned his forehead on the door and cried.

It was not until that the door opened and he slipped forward, only for a warm arm to catch him did he look up.

Light green eyes looked down on him, worry reflecting in the beautiful irises.

"A-are you okay Jared? Why are you crying?" Evan asked as the said teen let out a laugh that sounded more like a choked sob.

"Yes I'm fine. I-I'm not crying, it was the rain."

"Oh." There was a beat of silence before Evan was righting Jared up, a frown on his face. "Y-you're wet. Let's go upstairs you need to change."

"Of course I'm wet Hansen, it's raining."

"Y-yeah sorry." The walk upstairs was quiet, filled with Evan's curiosity. The brunette kept on looking at Jared, expecting the shorter boy to start explain. Jared didn't utter a word.

When both of the teens entered the room, Evan quickly knelt down, opening the drawer below his bed. "You have some clothes from before, some pants and your uhh, underwear. You don't have a shirt though. Y-you can borrow mine?"A pause. "J-Jared are you really okay?" Evan asked when he turned around only to find his boyfriend looking at him sadly.

"Yeah I'm fine Ev." He murmured with a sad smile as he grabbed the aforementioned clothes. "I'll just take a shower okay?" Jared muttered as he paced towards the bathroom.

Evan was silent as he sat in the bed thinking about what the hell happened to Jared. The green eyed teen sat in the bed worrying his lip as he fidgeted with the hem of his clothes, feeling like he should've noticed something, like he missed something obvious.

When Jared entered the room, his previous thoughts was answered. He now knew what he missed, and he did not like it.

"What happened?" Jared was surprised at the sharpness of Evan's normally timid voice. Evan roughly gestured at the now swelling bruise in Jared's jaw with an uncharacteristic frown in his face.

Jared sat down beside Evan, the heavy feeling in his heart returning. He didn't know if it was the rain, because rains have a funny magic of making everyone emotional, or the bruise that stung every time he moved his jaw, or maybe it was the soft and comforting sweater that Evan lent him, but Jared finds himself moving closer, hugging Evan and burying his face in the crook of Evan's neck as tears fell in his eyes.

"Evan I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-" Jared sobbed as he clutched at his lover. Because really, Evan deserved better. He deserved better than someone like Jared. Someone who doesn't hide behind mountains of walls and thousand of sharp words, someone who will shower him with as much love as he deserved, someone who didn't hurt him because he can. Someone that is not like Jared.

Because his father was wrong. He does not deserve better. Evan does. But Evan was still with him, still loves, still gives him his stupidly warm hugs and warmer smiles. And gods, Jared was so sorry. So so sorry that he hurt Evan so much when he was young and he was stupid.

"Shh. Its okay Jared. What happened? It's not your fault. Jared. Jared look at me. Look at me Jared." Evan's voice was gentle and kind as he clasped Jared cheeks and tilted it so he would face him. His movement was smooth and loving as he pushed Jared's glasses up and wiped the tears that fell. And it made Jared cry more. Because god, what did he do to deserve Evan?

"What happened?" Jared was half tempted to lie, to laugh, to make this into something of a joke and to hide behind all the walls that he built across the years. But this was Evan, Evan who promised that he will never judge him, that he will always be with him. It was Evan who he promised that he will try his best to not lie to.

And maybe it was the rain, or the bruise, or the warm sweater and the warm smile, but Jared finds himself telling him. Telling him about his father, about the fight and more. He told him about his insecurities, how he was afraid that Evan would leave him when Evan realized that Jared did not deserve him, that he was afraid that Evan would find someone better.

Throughout all his words, Evan stayed, his arms were warm as it wrapped around Jared, all his awkwardness gone, his movement was gentle as he carefully moved them so they would lie in bed instead of sitting up and his kiss was warm against the bruise that reminds him how he lost his father.

But most of all his words were warm as he quelled all of Jared's fear as he whispered, "I love you Jared."

And in the morning, Jared will blame the rain, or the bruise or the warm sweater, but in this moment, Jared just cried some more and sobs back, "I-IloveyouEvan."

And he does, he really does.

 _ **~.~**_

 _ **A/N: So yeah, instead of doing the gazillion things that I have to do that is due tomorrow I'm writing this, hi-fucking-rray for procrastination. But seriously guys, I'm like so fucking stressed and was writing this as a stress reliever/**_

 _ **Anyways, I freaking love DEH. Like it was so sad, but I still love it and its as if the whole musical was made to make you cry but I still love it and I so ship Kleinsen. I thought I would ship the tree bros more but for some reason my main ship is Kleinsen and gods Jared and Evan is such a dork and I ship theemmm. I think, I made them OOC in this though, really really sorry.**_

 _ **So, was it okay? Did you guys like it? Did you think I did okay for my first DEH fic or do I suck? Gosh I so hate school btw.**_


End file.
